Athletic proficiency in various sports endeavors (e.g. football, baseball, discus, etc.) is at least partially dependent upon the athlete's state of muscular development. For developing the muscular state of athletes under their tutelage, coaches and other trainers advocate a weightlifting program extending over many months and wherein day-by-day the athlete aspires to lift a barbell of progressively higher weight. In the latter regard, trainers observe that subjecting the athlete to progressively higher barbell loads will not efficiently improve the athlete's muscular state unless he/she is in fact able to actually move the newly increased weight load through concentric or eccentric type muscular contraction. In other words, if an athlete's total physiological energy is dissipated in isometric muscular contraction (i.e. in not actually moving a heavy weight) such isometric exertion will only very slowly improve muscular development.
Accordingly, and with the correlative knowledge that an athlete's progressively improving physiological energy should be actually lifting and/or controllably lowering newly increased weight loads, trainers have endeavored to meticulously chart each athlete's weightlifting progress and to carefully incrementally increase the weight load. Though theoretically effective, such empirical charting and increasing weights program requires intuitive assessment skills not possessed by most trainers.